zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-dungeon
A mini-dungeon does not consist of a whole dungeon but contains some elements of a dungeon. Grottoes are not considered mini-dungeons. Mini-dungeons usually must be completed as part of the storyline. Hidden dungeons do not count as mini-dungeons because they are not necessary to complete the game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hyrule Castle holds the Boomerang and a Heart Container, but the "boss" is a normal enemy and does not have boss music. It is located in the center of the map. Hyrule Castle Tower has no item and no Heart Container, but it has a boss, Agahnim. It is located directly on top of Hyrule Castle. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Bow-Wow must be rescued from the Moblin Cave in order to proceed to the Bottle Grotto. Kanalet Castle has no item and no Heart Container, but in and around the castle can be found the Golden Leaves that Richard requires. It is located to the north of Martha's Bay. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Ice Cavern holds the Iron Boots that can be obtained after fighting the White Wolfos. The "Serenade of Water" is also learned here. It is located in Zora's Fountain, but is only accessible when Link is an adult, when the entire Zora region is frozen. The Bottom of the Well holds the Lens of Truth, and the mini boss Dead Hand, but no Heart Containers or Pieces of Hearts can be found. The well is located in the heart of Kakariko Village. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Great Moblin's Keep has no item and no Heart Container, but it has a boss, the Great Moblin. It is located on Rolling Ridge in the present age. Ambi's Palace has no item or Heart Container, but it has a boss, Possessed Nayru. It is located to the north of Lynna Village in the past. The Maku Path Dungeon has no item, no Heart Container and no boss, but passing through the dungeon is required to reach the Maku Tree's grove. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Moblin's Keep has no item or Heart Container, but the Great Moblin is fought there. Interestingly, upon the defeat of the Great Moblin and the destruction of the keep, Link finds a Piece of Heart in the ruins. The Moblin's Keep is located in the Great Moblin's Realm, just west of Sunken City. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Forsaken Fortress holds the Skull Hammer, a Heart Container, and a boss, the Helmaroc King. However, this dungeon is visited two times, and the first does not feature an item. It is located at the extreme north-west region of the Great Sea. The Savage Labyrinth has no item, Heart Container, or boss. It has fifty floors, each with several enemies that get harder as Link descends. The prize at the end is a Piece of Heart. A Triforce Chart needed to complete the game can also be found. It is located in the Outset Island. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Royal Crypt has no item, heart container, or boss. However, it is filled with traps and enemies, and it is necessary to complete the game. It is located in the Royal Valley. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Cave of Ordeals has no item, Heart Container, or boss. It has fifty floors, each with several enemies that get harder as Link descends, similar to the Savage Labyrinth. Every ten floors the Great Fairy appears and releases fairies at each Spirit's Spring. The prize at the end is Great Fairy's Tears, a cure-all substance. The Tears can then be found at any of the fairy springs around Hyrule. It is located in the Gerudo Desert. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Pirate Stonghold has no item, Heart Container, or boss. It has a central puzzle involving a Timeshift Orb. Link must carry the orb throughout the entire dungeon in order to solve it's puzzles. When Link finishes the mini-dungeon, he gains the ability to dowse for the Sandship. Category:Mini-dungeons Category:Miscellaneous